Noches de Insonmio
by NorixBlack
Summary: Harry se hace neutral. El pasado regresa, dejando confuso a Tom y preocupado a Dumbledore. En una noche de insomnio, Voldemort le cuenta su vida a Harry. Cap 4:llegada a Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Harry se hace neutral. El pasado regresa, dejando confuso a Tom y preocupado a Dumbledore. En 1 noche de insomnio, Voldemort le cuenta su vida a Harry

**CAPITULO 1**

Harry observaba el periódico que le ofrecía su amigo con indeferencia: "Mueren diez muggles en un nuevo ataque del Innombrable"

_Oh vaya, que pena ¿no?_

_.-_¿Y esto que tiene que ver conmigo?- Preguntó.

.-¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver contigo? Harry estamos en guerra, Quien-tú-sabes no para de atacar, el mundo es un caos ¿y tu dices que qué tiene que ver contigo?

.-A ver Ron, ¿que quieres que te diga? ¿Que lo siento mucho? ¿Que me importan los dos aurores que murieron la semana pasada?

El pelirrojo lo miró angustiado.

.-¿Qué te pasa?

.-Que estoy harto, eso me pasa, harto de Dumbledore y sus manipulaciones, ¿sabes? El único motivo por el que no voy hasta Voldemort ahora mismo es porque es el asesino de mis padres, pero si no, hace tiempo que me habría dejado matar...

.-Pero ¿se puede saber qué estás diciendo?

.-Déjalo Ron, que más da.

Weasley dejó a su amigo sumido en sus pensamientos y se fue a buscar consejo en Hermione.

Harry miraba el crepitar de las llamas con frustración. Nadie lo entendía. Nadie sabía lo que era el haber crecido sin padres, sin cariño. Y cuando por fin encontraba al sustituto perfecto va, y atravesaba un estúpido velo.

Remus. Él sí le había comprendido, se consolaron mutuamente en las noches de insomnio, tan comunes desde aquel verano. Pero ahora ya no estaba, el estúpido de Dumbledore había mandado a Snape a una misión dos días antes del plenilunio por lo que el profesor no pudo hacer la poción Matalobos. Consecuencia: Remus muerto por el dolor de la transformación.

A veces pensaba que todo era un complot para volverlo definitivamente loco, otras, que los Dioses le tenían manía.

¿Cómo podía la gente seguir confiando en Dumbledore? ¿No veían que practicaba la misma frase que tanto criticaba, _El fin justifica los medios_? ¿Qué lo único que quería era controlarlos a todos?

Por eso Ron no lo podía comprender, estaba solo. Solo. ¿Qué perdía pidiéndole una tregua a Voldemort? El no se inmiscuiría más en sus planes y el otro a cambio le perdonaba la vida. Sería simplemente perfecto.

Había perdido los ideales por los que luchar, sus razones para levantarse por las mañanas, pero aún así se aferraba la vida, ¿por qué? Porque era un cobarde. No era digno de pertenecer a Gryffindor.

Se levantó del sillón, dispuesto a llevar acabo su más reciente idea. Se dirigió a un escritorio y de uno de los cajones sacó pergamino y plumas para empezar a redactar la carta que posiblemente cambiara su vida.

_A las 12 en el claro del bosque prohibido. Ven solo. Tengo una propuesta que no podrás rechazar._

_Harry Potter_

La selló, y sin darle más vueltas al asunto se la entregó a Hedwig.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las once y media sonaron en el reloj de la vacía sala común. Harry cogió su capa invisible y se escabulló por el agujero del retrato, haciendo caso omiso a los quejidos de la Señora Gorda.

El pasillo estaba sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad pero él siguió adelante, pensando en el encuentro que tendría lugar en unos instantes. Atravesó los terrenos del colegio en el más completo de los silencios, justo antes de internarse en el bosque miró una última vez al castillo que durante unos años consideró su hogar, sabiendo que muy probablemente, no lo volvería a ver.

.-_Lumus_- Voldemort no había llegado todavía y él comenzaba a aburrirse. Para distraerse empezó a dibujar en el suelo con la varita: una casa, un hombre, una mujer...

.-Que conmovedor- Dijo una fría voz a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta para encararse con su dueño.

.-Ah eres tú, por fin llegas.

El otro se mostró sorprendido ante su actitud.

.-Y dime joven Harry ¿de qué querías hablar?- Dijo sentándose a su lado.

Potter no se apartó, simplemente lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes y sonrió.

.-¿Cuándo has recuperado tu cuerpo?

.-Hace unos meses, ¿Por?

.-Nada nada. Es verdad lo que me dijiste, nos parecemos.

Voldemort lo miró con desprecio.

.-Sí, pero al menos yo no soy ninguna marioneta de Dumbledore.

.-Te equivocas. Por eso te he llamado.

.-¿A sí? ¿Y como se que ésta no es una trampa del viejo?- Replicó sacando la varita.

.-Yo soy el bueno ¿recuerdas?- Replicó ignorando el gesto de su acompañante.

.-Si claro- Ironía- Y dime, ¿acaso piensas en cambiarte de bando? Serás bienvenido en mis filas.

.-Ni lo sueñes Voldemort. Lo que quiero proponerte es... una tregua.

.-¿Y por qué tendría que aceptar?- Voldemort fingía pensarse la proposición, pero ese trato le agradaba. Potter era lo único que siempre interfería en sus planes, si hacían una tregua, ¿Quién lo detendría?

.-Porque yo soy el único que puede matarte, y te conviene.

.-¿Y por qué no te mato ahora mismo?

El ojiverdi se encogió de hombros.

.-Si quisieras matarme ya lo habrías hecho.

Tom lo miró con admiración. El muchacho había cambiado, ahora era más maduro, más... oscuro.

.-Está bien. Supongamos que acepto tu propuesta, ¿Qué gano yo con eso?

.-Que te deje en paz. Que no vuelva a estropearte los planes y que te deje vía libre para hacer lo que quieras con esta mierda de mundo.

.-¿Y tú a cambio?

.-Lo mismo. Ni tú ni tus estúpidos esbirros intentareis matarme, torturarme ni nada que le cause algún tipo de daño a mi persona.

Voldemort lo analizó durante unos segundos más. Potter no mentía. Extendió la mano derecha.

.-Acepto.

Harry se la estrechó y el adulto se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse.

.-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

.-Porque ya nada merece la pena- Contestó. Voldemort asintió, también él se había sentido así una vez, hacía muchos años... en su juventud.

.-Cuídate Potter, y no dejes que nadie te pase por encima.

Pero Harry no escuchaba. Se mantenía estático, con los sentidos alerta...

.-¿Ocurre algo?

.-¡Vete!

.-¿Qué?

.-¡Que te largues! ¡La Orden viene! ¡Vete o te cogerán!

Demasiado tarde, varios aurores hicieron su aparición.

.-Harry, cuidado. Vete, déjanos a nosotros- Dijeron.

El moreno no contestó. Sabía que no podrían matar a Voldemort, pero su captura significaría que tendría que asesinarlo él.

El señor Oscuro no perdió el tiempo al ver los miembros de la Luz rodeándole. Con la varita dibujo la silueta de la Marca Tenebrosa en el aire. Al instante cientos de mortifagos se aparecieron en el lugar (N/A digamos que en el bosque prohibido ya se pueden aparecer). Se escuchaban los rasgueos de las túnicas, las respiraciones entrecortadas procedentes de los dos bandos... Albus Dumbledore junto con la Orden, se enfrentaba a Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos.

En el medio de los dos estaba Harry Potter, no sabiendo como reaccionar ante la situación. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué todo le tenía que salir mal? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Luchar al lado del asesino de sus padres o al del causante de la muerte de Remus?

.-_Desmaius_.

.-¡_Crucio_!

El rayo blanco chocó con el blanco ocasionando una gran explosión de luz. . Harry salió disparado y chocó contra algo que había en el suelo. Las gafas se le cayeron por lo que empezó a buscarlas a tientas. Un gemido procedente de su izquierda lo sobresaltó.

Una joven vestida con el uniforma de Gryffindor y con la insignia de prefecta colgada en ella yacía semi-inconsciente a su lado.

.-¡Hermione!- Gritó asustado. Le dio la vuelta al cuerpo para verla a la cara y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que no era ella. ¿Pero entonces quién era? ¿Y por qué llevaba la túnica del colegio?

La luz procedente de la explosión por fin se desvaneció y Harry pudo ver que tanto Voldemort como Dumbledore jadeaban aún con las varitas apuntándose. Durante un momento dejaron de mirarse y fijaron su atención en él, y por lo tanto, en la muchacha que había aparecido al lado suyo.

Voldemort miró a la chica estupefacto, sin saber qué decir o hacer, la mano en la que tenía la varita se le crispó inconscientemente y miró de nuevo a Dumbledore que estaba tan pálido como la muerte y parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso.

.-¡_Serpensortia_!

El señor Oscuro creo una hueste de serpientes que se lanzaron a por los aurores. En medio de la confusión, Tom se acercó a Harry y lo agarró por un brazo, ignorando sus réplicas, luego hizo un movimiento de varita y elevó a la joven en el aire. Con un gesto burlón se despidió de lo aurores y luego despareció junto con sus dos "rehenes".

Los mortifagos lo imitaron.

Al ver que se habían quedado solos, los miembros del ministerio respiraron en cierto modo aliviados. Se habían librado de pelear de momento, pero Voldemort tenía a Potter. Un auror se acercó a Dumbledore para que le aclarara sus dudas.

.-Señor, ¿usted sabe quién era la persona que apareció?

El viejo lo miró, sin verlo realmente y soltó un suspiro cansado.

.-Mi mayor error, Kinsgley, mi mayor error.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, excepto la historia, y el fic lo escribo sin animo de lucro.**

**Ya que no se pueden contestar los reviews en el fic los contestare mediante el email, asi que xfavor no olvideis apuntarlo. Muchas gracias**

**Gelu, mi niña, muxas gracias x todo. Gracias Aykasha-peke, como siempre, por corregírmelo. Besos**

**CAPITULO 2**

.-¡Qué te crees que haces Voldemort! -gritó un Harry Potter muy airado zafándose del brazo que lo agarraba. Estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en una lujosa habitación con vistas a un mar negro y tempestuoso.

Pero Voldemort no escuchaba. La joven que había aparecido yacía inconsciente en sus brazos y lo único que hacía el gran Dark Lord era observarla embobado. Con pasos rápidos pero cuidadosos se acercó a la cama y la depositó con delicadeza sobre ella, y luego, para sorpresa de Harry empezó a desabrocharle la túnica con frenéticos movimientos, murmurando algo entre dientes que el ojiverdi no pudo escuchar.

.-¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo maldito pervertido?

Pero su Némesis seguía sin escuchar y ya había desabotonado tres botones de la camisa de la joven. Dejó su vientre plano al descubierto y el Lord ahogó un grito.

.-No puede ser... yo lo vi...

Voldemort se alejó con pasos temblorosos, nunca sin perder de vista a la desconocida. Finalmente, cuando se hubo convencido de que la muchacha estaba en perfectas condiciones chascó los dedos y su uniforme de prefecta se convirtió en un cómodo pijama.

.-Vamos -susurró.

.-Pero... ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué Dumbledore y tú reaccionasteis así cuando la visteis? ¿Por qué casi la despelotas? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Por qué... -pero el-niño-que-vivió no pudo continuar porqué el hombre que tenía enfrente lo había vuelto a agarrar para poder desaparecerse juntos de la habitación.

.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Aparecieron en un oscuro pasillo desde el que se podían escuchar voces apresuradas viniendo de todas direcciones.

.-¡Para de desaparecerte sin consultarme!

Voldemort bufó.

.-Si no fuera por la tregua ahora mismo te lanzaba la peor cruciatus que hayas podido conocer, Potter.

La mirada de Harry se volvió confusa, ¿Voldemort no lo atacaba por la tregua? ¿Voldemort esta manteniendo su palabra?

"_Ver para creer" -_se dijo a sí mismo.

El lord, comprendiendo la mirada del Griffindor volvió a bufar.

.-Un pacto de magos no se puede romper tan fácilmente. Aún me pregunto porque Dumbledore te llevó con tus tíos, sabes poco más que un muggle del mundo Mágico

Para su frustración Harry se encontró de acuerdo con Voldemort.

.-Pues ya sabes, la próxima vez que lo veas, haces una pausa entre el Crucio y el Avada, y se lo preguntas.

El heredero de Slytherin rodó los ojos y siguió caminando en dirección a una puerta de madera negra.

.-Estamos en la Isla Negra, una de las últimas propiedades de Salazar -informó.

.-¿Ésta es la Fortaleza Oscura? -preguntó el Golden Boy, por primera vez sintiendo el miedo en su interior. Nadie, absolutamente nadie había escapado nunca de la fortaleza e incluso se decía que era mil veces más segura que Azkaban. Tragó saliva y agarró la varita guardada en el bolsillo interior de la túnica. Al sentir su tacto se tranquilizó.

.-Ajá -contestó Voldemort sin prestar demasiada atención.

Pasaron a un pequeño pero acogedor salón, iluminado débilmente por antorchas colocadas en puntos estratégicos. La chimenea situada enfrente de dos cómodos sofás, aportaba un aspecto hogareño a la estancia. Los colores de la habitación eran oscuros pero elegantes, los verdes predominaban, combinando perfectamente con la mesa de madera de cerezo. Las estanterías, del mismo material que la mesa estaban repletas de libros y más libros, dándole un punto aún más acogedor. Voldemort o quien quiera que lo había decorado tenía buen gusto.

.-¿Quieres tomar algo? -ofreció el anfitrión.

.-¿Es una broma? -replicó Harry sin podérselo creer.

El heredero de los Riddle suspiró, haciendo uso de su poca paciencia.

.-A ver Potter, que te quedo claro: No te puedo tocar. Hemos hecho un pacto y no se puede romper a menos que lo hagamos los dos, así que tranquilízate, no pienso envenenar las bebidas.

.-Pues... una cerveza de mantequilla -respondió sentándose en el extremo de uno de los sofás. La botella no tardó en aparecer entre sus manos, la destapó y bebió con avidez.

Voldemort, que lo observaba desde una esquina, sonrió.

.-Ven, te mostraré tu habitación -lo llamó.

Harry lo siguió con cautela, esperándose encontrar una mazmorra o un cuarto tipo el que le habían dado los Dursley, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar una sencilla pero agradable habitación, con una gran cama con dosel en el centro.

.-Como has podido ver, tu habitación comunica con el salón. La mía también lo hace, si necesitas algo es la segunda puerta a la derecha comenzando por la tuya. En la primera no entres. -ordenó.

.-¿Qué hay? -preguntó el joven moreno sin poderse resistir.

.-No sé por qué debería responderte, pero la respuesta es Ella.

.-¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a la tía que apareció y que no me has querido decir quién es?- Tentó Harry. Con un poco de suerte Voldemort caería.

.-Exacto. Buenas noches Potter, que duermas bien.- Murmuró el Lord antes de salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Pero Harry no podía dormir. Y no eran por las emociones ocurridas durante la noche, si no por el insomnio que sufría desde la muerte de Sirius. Antes tenía a Remus para hablar y entretenerse en la largas horas nocturnas, ¿A quien tenía ahora? A nadie. Por un momento se le ocurrió la absurda idea de ir a buscar a Voldemort, pero la desechó al instante. Era por culpa de una de sus sirvientes por lo que no podía dormir, jamás le daría esa satisfacción.

Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, sintiéndose como un león enjaulado. Se acercó a la puerta y agarró el picaporte, este giró con suavidad y le dejó el camino libre hacia la libertad.

En silencio se dirigió al sofá donde un rato antes y durante unos minutos se entretuvo observando las danzantes llamas.

¿Estarían Ron y Hermione preocupados por él? Bah, tonterías, cuando salió del castillo eran las doce de la noche, ya todo el mundo dormía, probablemente no se enterarían hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando el hipócrita de Dumbledore se lo comunicara a toda la escuela.

Decidió no pensar más en eso y concentrarse en el misterio que descansaba ahí al lado. ¿Quién demonios era esa chica? Echó una rápida mirada a la habitación del Lord y luego otra vez a la de la chica. Era demasiado tentador...

Sin poderlo resistir un momento más se acercó a la puerta de la desconocida y sin pensárselo dos veces la abrió. La estancia seguía igual que una hora antes, cuando la habían abandonado, pero antes no tuvo tiempo en fijarse en ella. La joven, pues no tendría más de diecisiete años dormía sin producir ningún tipo de ruido, y si no fuera porque en el bosque la había oído respirar pensaría que estaba muerta.

Se acercó más a la cama, para poder apreciar con mayor precisión sus hermosos rasgos, claramente árabes o egipcios. Los ojos almendrados, coronados por pobladas pestañas, al estar cerrados, escondían el brillo de su mirada, y Harry se preguntó de qué color serían. Tenía la nariz pequeñita y los labios carnosos y de un color rojizo que te invitaban a probarlos al instante. La piel, de un color tostado claro, desprendía pequeños brillos dorados, algo curioso teniendo en cuenta que tan solo los alumbraban un par de antorchas. El cabello castaño caía elegantemente sobre las sábanas y la almohada, decorándolas. Al mirar bien, Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía unas cuantas mechas negras como el carbón, dándole aspecto de guerrera o similar.

.-Es preciosa -dijo sin poder evitarlo.

.-Ya lo creo que lo es -contestó una voz a sus espaldas. El moreno dio un respingo y miró hacia atrás con la varita en alto. Lord Voldemort se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, con los rojizos ojos fijos sobre la muchacha y la boca crispada en una clara mueca de enfado-. Creí haberte dicho que no entraras aquí -añadió, volviendo su mirada su "invitado".

Harry, utilizando el poco valor Gryffindor que le quedaba replicó:

.-Nunca se me ha dado bien obedecer las normas, y como comprenderás no voy a cambiar mis costumbres por ti.

.-Te odio -contestó simplemente el Lord. Potter sonrió.

.-Me encanta tu sinceridad -dijo Harry mostrando un aplomo que no sentía en absoluto.

.-Andando –gruñó Voldemort cogiendo a su "invitado" por la túnica y arrastrándolo fuera del dormitorio-. Ahí, quieto- El hombre lo sentó en un sofá y luego se acomodó a su lado. Su rostro era una mezcla de emociones, odio: supuso que por él; sorpresa: definitivamente por la chica; alegría: dudaba mucho que fuera porque lo tenía de inquilino en su casa.

Sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada. ¿Por qué demonios entre todas las personas de este planeta tenía que ser Tom Marvolo Riddle el que le devolviera las ganas de vivir? Voldemort era una constante en su vida, siempre había estado ahí, haciendo emocionante su miserable existencia, permitiéndole disfrutarla al máximo, aunque también sufrirla de una manera desmedida. Se preguntó si había hecho bien en hacer la tregua, si solo podían discutir no era divertido, el quería acción, necesitaba sentir la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, ansiaba oler la muerte de nuevo.

.-Quiero romper la tregua -susurró en voz apenas audible después de un silencio en el que Voldemort no había despegado su vista de las llamas, que seguían bailando la interminable danza del fuego.

.-No.

.-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Acaso no quieres matarme? -preguntó estupefacto.

.-Sí.

.-¿Entonces que coño te pasa? Estás muy raro, me estás asustando –dijo sin pensar.

La sonrisa canina de su acompañante fue muestra suficiente para el joven de que no debía haber dicho eso.

Los ojos rojos se clavaron en los verdes brillando furiosamente.

.-En un duelo, siempre hay una posibilidad de que sea yo el perdedor, por muy remota que sea.

Las pupilas de Harry se volvieron a dilatar por la sorpresa.

.-Eso nunca te ha importado. Siempre que has intentado matarme no te han importado las consecuencias.

El rostro del mago adulto volvió a observar las llamas.

.-Eso era antes... esta noche... no me arriesgaré... no de nuevo.

Y Harry comprendió. Todo estaba clarísimo.

.-Es por ella.

Al no obtener respuesta, el moreno decidió que estaba en lo cierto.

.-¿Quién es?

.-Ella es todo lo que ha sido, todo lo que es, y todo lo que será –contestó misteriosamente. El Innombrable tenía una sonrisa en los labios, no una cínica o escalofriante, una sonrisa sincera, como si lo que acababa de decir le trajese buenos recuerdos.

.-¿Y eso en el idioma del resto de los mortales se traduce en…? –replicó el ojiverdi con impaciencia, esa frase le resonaba en los oídos una y otra vez, causándole una sensación de vértigo. Miró una vez más hacia la puerta de la habitación de la desconocida, que al estar abierta permitía ver a la mujer dormida.

.-Su vida y la mía se entrecruzaron hace mucho tiempo, para contarte quién es, debería contarte mi historia, y es demasiado larga.

El moreno ladeó la cabeza, para mirar, junto con Voldemort, el brillante fuego.

.-Tengo tiempo.

El Lord asintió levemente, con la vista fija en los ardientes carbones.

.-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó de nuevo.

.-Neith. Su nombre es Neith, y la conocí cuando solo contaba once años.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y a Aykasha-peke por la ayuda prestada.**

**Aviso: Este fic no contendrá Spoilers.**

**CAPITULO 3**

.-Bueno Potter, cómo comenzar mi historia... Te contaría como nací, mis primeros años de vida... pero no los recuerdo –sonrió cínicamente, pero no apartó sus rojizos ojos del fuego.

.-¿Qué tal si empiezas desde el orfanato? -Voldemort crispó los puños ante la sola mención del centro.

.-Viví en ese antro hasta cumplir los once, y aun así seguí volviendo hasta los dieciséis, demasiado que contar...

.-Lo se -replicó Harry inmediantamente.

El Lord apartó la mirada de la chimenea y lo miró fijamente. Alzó una ceja al estilo Malfoy y esbozó una media sonrisa.

.-¿Lo sabes? ¿Y como es que el gran Harry Potter conoce la vida de su eterno Némesis?

.-Tu diario -contestó sencillamente. Le volvía a agradar ese Voldemort, volvía a tener el brillo de locura usual y su sola presencia volvía a ponerle los pelos de punta. Resultaba extraño que hubiese echado de menos una sensación así. Pero no tardó mucho en desaparecer. Las palabras que había dicho el ojiverde parecían haber vuelto a endulzar el negro corazón del heredero de Slytherin.

.-El diario si, otra brillante idea de Neith. Mi sexto año creo que fue el que más disfruté...

.-¿Te importa ir en orden? ¿Orfanato, colegio, creación de Lord Voldemort, dominación del mundo sería demasiado pedir?

El adulto rodó los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco y empezó su relato.

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

En el orfanato, los otros niños se metían conmigo, me insultaban y me pegaban, pero no tardé en aprender. Puedo ser muchas cosas en esta vida Potter, pero el ser estúpido no es una de ellas. Por cada golpe que me daban yo les daba dos, y pronto me dejaron en paz.

Odiaba ese sito como no te puedes ni imaginar, el lugar, la comida, a mis compañeros... No sabes cuantas veces soñé que mi padre venía a recogerme, que algún misterioso hombre me llevaba con él para correr grandes aventuras... No tienes ni idea Potter -pero Harry si que se lo podía imaginar. Durante sus once primeros siempre deseó irse de casa de los Dursley, no importaba adonde, lo importante era irse. Y le dolió parecerse tanto a Voldemort.

El resentimiento se marcaba en la voz del adulto, que apretaba con fuerza el cojín bajo él.

Pero sucedió. Todo lo que yo había deseado se hizo realidad, y de pronto me encontré en un mundo completamente distinto para mi, pero en donde curiosamente, sentía que encajaba a la perfección. La magia es mi hogar Potter, lo único que ha aportado felicidad a mi vida -Harry estuvo a punto de interrumpir, alegando algo sobre la tal Neith, pero comprendió que al, suponía él, haberla conocido en Hogwarts, la magia la había traído a su vida. De nuevo se preguntó, ¿quién era esa chica?

La carta me llegó, venía acompañada de una moneda extraña y otro pergamino que encendió mis mejillas de la más pura y frustrante de las vergüenzas -Voldemort se detuvo y Harry lo miró curioso, a él nada de la carta le había hecho sentirse así.

Querido señor Riddle: ya que sabemos que no posee ninguna cuenta a su nombre ni en su mundo ni en el que pronto se integrará, la junta directiva de Hogwarts ha decido aceptarlo en la escuela en calidad de becario -canturreó con voz dolida.

.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Harry no pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa.

.-¿Orgullo Slytherin herido, Voldemort?

.-Si bueno... técnicamente aun no era Slytherin, pero supongo que si –admitió con indiferencia. Su mente viajaba por el pasado y hasta que no terminara su historia no regresaría completamente.

.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

En la carta me explicaban que la moneda me llevaría a un sitio donde poder comprar las cosas necesarias, que con tan solo presentar el papel donde decía que era un becario será suficiente. ¡Ja! Ni siquiera se molestaron en decírmelo personalmente. Yo jamás les hubiera creído si no fuera porque ya antes me había sucedido algo... "mágico" –silbó algo entre dientes y Nagini, la poderosa serpiente apareció junto a ellos, lanzando miradas de advertencia a Harry- Si... podía hablar con las sierpes. Solo por eso agarré la moneda esa lluviosa tarde de Agosto, sintiéndome estúpido hasta que el traslador se activó y me llevó al soleado callejón Diagón.

Comprenderás que decir que estaba alucinado es quedarme corto. Magos y brujas de todas las edades, con túnicas y sombreros picudos correteaban de un lado para otro hablando con toda normalidad sobre dragones, duendes y lo más importante, varitas. Las tiendas estaban abarrotadas de pieles de escarbatos, libros con formas imposibles, animales de nombre impronunciable... Pero nada me llamó más la atención que las varitas, y ese fue mi primer destino: Ollivanders.

.-Buenos días señor... -saludó una voz que provenía de la trastienda.

.-Riddle

.-Primer año en Hogwarts ¿no? Perfecto, perfecto, ¿Por qué no vienes por aquí para que te pueda medir? -el viejo me acercó al mostrados y sacó una cinta métrica que me empezó a medir sola por todos los sitios que se le ocurrían. Yo solo tenía los conocimientos mágicos que me había proporcionado los libros del Orfanato, por lo que no comprendía porqué para comprar una varita debían hacerme tantas cosas.- ¿Y a que casa crees que vas a ir muchacho?

Reconozco me quede en blanco. ¿De que casa hablaba ese viejo? Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí estúpido, ignorante. Y la sensación no me gustó.

.-No te preocupes, nadie lo sabe –me intentó tranquilizar el fabricante de varitas. Una vez hubo terminado de medirme chascó los dedos y me hizo lo que a todos, probar y probar varitas hasta que por fin me encontrara con la perfecta.

.-Prueba esta muchacho, cógela –me entregó otro palito de madera que a simple vista me pareció igual a los demás, pero al tocarla un súbito calor se apoderó de mi mano y pronto se extendió por el resto del cuerpo.

.-Maravilloso, maravilloso. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto, pluma de fénix, una de las varitas más poderosas que he diseñado –el viejo lucía emocionado, lo que supuse que había elegido bien a mi compañera de madera- Te esperan grandes cosas por hacer pequeño Riddle, grandes cosas...

Y con esa predicción retumbándome en la cabeza abandoné el oscuro local después de haber enseñado el certificado que me distinguía como becario.

A Gringotts ni me acerqué, pues no tenía dinero que cambiar o recoger, así que recorrí varias tiendas adquiriendo las túnicas escolares, ingredientes para pociones y un gran caldero de peltre, un telescopio y una balanza, hasta que finalmente llegué a Flourish y Blotts y utilizando toda la cara dura que aprendí en el orfanato no solo me llevé los libros de la escuela si no también _"Historia de Hogwarts"_, _"Quidditch a través de los tiempos"_, pues había oído a un niño comentar algo de ese extraño deporte con su madre y _"Los secretos de la Magia"_, un gran volumen forrado en cuero que enseñaba desde los valores de las monedas mágicas hasta las clases sociales y las familias más distinguidas del país.

Me acerqué a la Heladería Florean Fortescue y me acomodé en una de las mesas vacías. Dejé las bolsas en el suelo y elegí un libro cualquiera para comenzar a adaptarme a este nuevo mundo que acababa de conocer.

.-Hola jovencito, ¿Qué deseas? –una camarera rubia, de labios carnosos y con un exceso de maquillaje se me acercó sonriendo.

.-Yo... lo siento, no tengo dinero –baje la cabeza, fingiendo estar avergonzado.

La joven camarera se echó a reír.

.-Pero como no vas a tener dinero, ¿y todas esas compras? A ver, ¿donde está tu madre? Te has escapado ¿verdad?

.-Mi madre está muerta y no se quien es mi papá. Las cosas me las dieron enseñando un papel que me mandaron de Hogwarts.

La pobre camarera no se esperó una respuesta tan sincera y dejando escapar una lágrima furtiva me revolvió el pelo cariñosamente. Sabiendo que estaba apunto de conseguir mi propósito me tragué el comentario que le tenía preparado e hice un pequeño puchero.

.-No te preocupes pequeño, invita la casa –y se fue meneando las caderas. Cuando se iba pude oír que murmuraba algo así como "pobre chico".

Sería pobre, si, pero era más inteligente que cualquiera de los que pasaban por delante. Dando una última ojeada a mi alrededor fijé mi atención en el libro.

.-Como no sabía lo que te gustaba te he traído uno de crema- reprimí un bufido y me forcé a esbozar una sonrisa agradecida a la estúpida de la camarera. Dando una lametada al helado comencé a leer:

"_Hogwarts fue creado hace más de mil años por los cuatro magos más grandes del momento. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin..."_

Al leer ese último nombre un cosquilleo me recorrió de arriba abajo. Pasé las páginas a toda velocidad, ignorando la creación de Hogwarts, las acciones de todos los directores... deteniéndome solo en la corta biografía de Slytherin.

"_Salazar Slytherin:_

_El mago más misterioso conocido hasta la fecha. Tanto su día de nacimiento como de su muerte son desconocidas. Uno de los datos seguros es que Salazar Slytherin era hijo único, de una antigua familia de magos sangre pura alojada en el más inaccesibles de los pantanos. Con la capacidad excepcional de hablar parsel, a menudo se comunicaba con las serpientes para saber que ocurría en otras localidades cercanas al castillo. _

_Se dice que construyó una sala secreta, antes de su pelea con Gryffindor, que solo su heredero sería capaz de descubrir, y que solo entonces Hogwarts sería completamente purificada."_

Me atraganté, me dio un ataque de tos y la excitación se apoderó de mí.

"..._a menudo se comunicaba con las serpientes..."_

Los ojos ya normalmente de un color cobrizo, relampaguearon peligrosamente, adquiriendo un tono carmesí que asustaría hasta el más valiente de los Gryffindors.

¿Cuantas veces había hablado con las culebras que habitaban en el patio del orfanato? Tenía ese poder desde que era capaz de recordar, sabía que era un don entre las personas normales, pero que también fuera algo único entre los magos era absolutamente maravilloso.

Dejé el helado sin acabar y recogí mis cosas a toda prisa. La moneda debía llevarme de de nuevo al Orfanato en cuanto yo dijera la palabra:

.-¡Regreso!

Volví a sentir el fuerte tirón en el ombligo, apareciendo en el siguiente parpadeó de nuevo en la sala de calderas. Me tomé unos segundos para recuperar el aire y luego escondí las bolsas detrás de unas grandes bombonas de butano para salir a continuación de la habitación. Caminaba de puntillas intentando hacer le menor ruido, había faltado a todas las clases de la mañana y sabía que sería duramente castigado en cuanto dieran conmigo. Recorrí pasillos y más pasillos intentando llegar a la habitación antes de que algún profesor me viera.

.-¡RIDDLE! –una atronadora voz retumbó entre los oscuros corredores, haciéndome temblar furiosamente. Me di la vuelta, temiendo la inexorable llegada de la directora.

La señora, de unos cincuenta años, conocida entre los huérfanos como la mujer de hierro, era alta y fuerte, de complexión similar a un hombre. Llevaba siempre el pelo recogido en un moño gris y una redecilla negra encima, aprisionando aún más el cabello contra el cuero cabelludo. A menudo los habitantes del orfanato bromeábamos sobre si habría algún hombre sobre la paz de la tierra capaz de soportarla más de diez minutos seguidos, pero si alguno de esos comentarios se filtraba hasta los oídos de la mujer... los niños tenían problemas, y normalmente el más perjudicado era yo.

.-Ho...hola directora Tatcher.

Como respuesta obtuve un bofetón que me giró la cara y me hizo sangrar el labio inferior. No me quejé, llevaba toda mi vida viviendo allí, siendo odiado de manera inexplicable por esa bruta mujer que se divertía pegándome desde que tenía tres años.

.-¿Quién te crees que eres maldito niñato hijo del demonio?

El odio me corroía las venas, las pupilas se me dilataron bruscamente pero apreté los dientes y me callé.

.-¿No hablas? Igual unos azotes te enseñarán a contestar cuando te hagan una pregunta -me cogió de los pelos y me arrastró hasta su despacho, una habitación tan fría como ella. Al llegar me soltó y me dio un empujón que me hizo caer. La mujer aprovechó para darme una patada en el estómago y se alejó unos pasos hasta un extremo de la sala, acercándose al gran armario de roble. Cuando Tatcher se acercó de vuelta, portaba una fusta en la mano y una sonrisa diabólica que no me hizo ni pizca de gracia.

El primer golpe me lo esperaba, los siguientes ya no. Una y otra vez la fusta cayó sobre mi delgado cuerpo desnudo, pues la vieja me había obligado a descamisarme para "aprender mejor la lección". No pronuncié una palabra y el castigo solo se detuvo cuando la directora estuvo demasiado cansada para seguir.

Me dejó solo, herido sobre el suelo de piedra, como tantas veces había hecho antes, pero me juré que sería la última vez. Tom Marvolo Riddle ya había recibido demasiadas palizas para dos vidas enteras. Me puse de nuevo la camisa y salí del despacho después de haber esperado cinco minutos, no fuera a ser que me la encontrara por los pasillos.

Cuando entré en la habitación que compartía con otros dieciséis chicos, encontré a tres de mis compañeros revolviendo las cosas de uno de los pequeños y riendo estúpidamente. A mi llegada callaron.

.-Ey Riddle, Tatcher te andaba buscando, creó que no le sentó muy bien que colgaras clase –se rió. Tenía quince años y era imbécil. Fue abandonado a las puertas del orfanato cuando tenía cinco y por las noches lloraba creyendo que nadie lo escuchaba.

.-Muérete Hunter. Métete en tus asuntos –el otro cerró la boca y siguió a lo suyo, simulando que no había pasado nada. Como pude me aproximé a mi cama y me dejé caer sobre ella de cualquier forma. Solté un aullido de dolor cuando mi espalda flagelada toco las ásperas sabanas.

Los tres fisgones se volvieron al escuchar mi gemido.

.-¡Largo de aquí los tres!

No tuve que repetírselo, me había peleado varias veces con cada uno de ellos y sabían que les ganaba por lo que incluso siendo menor que ellos me tenían miedo.

Solo al verme completamente solo me permití quejarme del dolor y la angustia, con lentitud me desplacé al baño donde pude ver lo que esa arpía me había hecho. Las marcas rojas me decoraban tétricamente la espalda, varias de ellas estaban en carne viva, dejando escapar hilillos de sangre que manchaban mi vieja camisa.

Con un suspiro derrotado volví a la cama e intenté dormir.

_**& & &**_

Y llegó el día. El día en que por fin sería libre de permanecer en ese antro por más tiempo. El día que comenzaría mi formación para convertirme en el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

El traslador me llevaría a las diez y media a la Estación de King Cross, donde entre el andén nueve y diez atravesaría el portal que me llevaría al inicio de mi nueva vida.

Solo tenía un pequeño problema, decirle a mi "linda y comprensiva" directora que pasaría el curso en un selecto internado.

¡PUM! ¡PUM!

.-Pase –dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta. Tragué con fuerza y apreté la carta que el subdirector Dumbledore me había mandado para Tatcher, mientras que con la otra mano giraba el dorado picaporte - ¡Que sorpresa Riddle! ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

.-Nada señora, solo venía a entregarle esto. No me verá de nuevo hasta el verano.

La directora alzó ambas cejas de forma escéptica y me arrancó la carta de las manos.

Cuando terminó de leer, una atronadora risa se hizo oír entre el silencio de la mañana.

.-¿Acaso crees que alguien vendrá a por ti? ¿Quién podría quererte Riddle? –me dijo con maldad.

.-Hasta el verano que viene directora, no me eche de menos, porque yo no lo haré -cerré la puerta de un portazo y eché a correr antes de que le diese tiempo a reaccionar. Bajé rápidamente a la sala de calderas y me encerré por dentro. No permitiría que nada ni nadie arruinara mi única vía de escape de ese lugar.

Ordené todos los materiales y las túnicas dentro del baúl que había comprado en el Callejón, poniendo especial cuidado en los libros y en la varita, y una vez colocado todo me dispuse a esperar, con la mano derecha agarrando un asa del baúl y la izquierda sujetando firmemente el galeón.

En esas dos semanas que habían pasado desde la llegada de mi carta de ingreso me había leído todos los libros que había comprado, para enterarme del funcionamiento de la comunidad mágica y practicado algunos hechizos de bajo nivel, con buenos resultados.

Sin darme casi cuenta, pues estaba completamente ensimismado, todo a mi alrededor se hizo borroso, una extraña fuerza tiro de mi y cuando volví a abrir los ojos me encontraba en la gran estación de tren de la capital: King Cross. Me levanté raudo y corrí entre la multitud sin fijarme en los lujosos y espléndidos trenes que descansaban a mi alrededor, hasta llegar al anden nueve. Con paso decidido, tal y como me indicaban me dirigí hasta el muro de ladrillos que separaba un anden con otro. No tuve miedo, hasta entonces todo lo que ponía en la carta se había cumplido, ¿Por qué en eso debía estar equivocada?

Y no choqué. Atravesé la pared y ante mi apareció una preciosa locomotora escarlata en donde rezaba el cartel: Expreso de Hogwarts. Era el primer tren que veía (calmadamente) en mi vida y me dejó anonadado. Pronto el alboroto del andén me hizo volver a la realidad.

Niños y niñas, desde los once años hasta los diecisiete correteaban de un lado a otro. Despidiéndose de sus padres, aceptando consejos de última hora de sus madres y reencontrándose con viejos amigos. Los más pequeños permanecían con cara asustada al lado de sus familias, observando todo con ojos muy abiertos. Las lechuzas ululaban en sus jaulas y los gatos maullaban intentando bajarse del regazo de sus amos, varios sapos correteaban por el suelo siendo perseguidos por chillones jóvenes que los llamaban a gritos.

El ambiente me hizo sonreír, y no dispuesto a quedarme sin sitio en lo que suponía iba a ser un largo viaje entré en el tren y me senté en el primer vagón vacío que encontré.

Las risas de los jóvenes del tren llegaban de forma clara hasta mi vagón, pero no me importó. Yo no iba a Hogwarts a hacer amigos, aunque bienvenidos estaban si llegaban, si no a aprender magia y una buena forma de vengarme por todos esos años de injurias.

.-Valla, valla ¡pero si es mi querida Neith! –dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta de mi vagón. A través del cristal lacado podía ver de forma distorsionada las siluetas de los dos conversantes.

.-Por la resurrección de Osiris, ¡Belcebius! ¿Cómo estás, Malfoy? Hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

.-¿Por qué no entramos y nos ponemos al día? –el joven abrió la puerta y pasó arrogantemente sin importarle que yo estuviera allí. No dije nada, según _"Los secretos de la Magia"_ los Malfoy eran una de las familias más antiguas del país. Junto con los Black, los Collins, los Potter, los Longbotton, los Bones y los Weasley, y alguien como él podía ser un gran aliado.

La muchacha lo siguió. Tenía la piel bronceada y unos ojos dorados que contrastaban con la piel nívea y las orbes plateadas de su acompañante. Ella era castaña de pelo liso y largo y él rubio platino, con el pelo sobre los hombros de manera elegantemente descuidada. Neith tuvo la decencia de mostrarse sorprendida al ver a alguien más en el vagón.

.-Anda, ¿y tu quien eres?


	4. Chapter 4

_.-Anda, ¿y tu quien eres?_

**CAPITULO 4**

.-¿Qué te importa quien sea? Seguramente sea un asqueroso sangre sucia –interrumpió Malfoy antes de que yo pudiera responder, hablando de mi como si no estuviera delante o no lo pudiera comprender.

.-Cuida esa lengua, rubio de bote y no hables de lo que no sabes –en las dos semanas había estado investigando acerca de mi posible familia y había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que ser mestizo con la parte mágica procedente del lado materno (podía hablar parsel, cualidad que tenía que haber heredado de un mago), ya que mi apellido: Riddle no aparecía en los listados de la Sociedad.

Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido pero esta vez fue él interrumpido por las risas de Neith.

.-Tienes que reconocer, Belcebius, que tiene estilo

.-¡Que no me llames Belcebius! –le gritó el rubio muy alterado.

.-¡Es tu nombre, Belcebius! –replicó la otra sin parar de reír. La discusión entre los dos amigos había hecho que yo quedara desplazado a un segundo plano, lo que me permitía observar a mis futuros compañeros sin riesgo de ser visto.

.-¡Vete al Infierno, Collins!

Un fuerte golpe desvió mi atención a la puerta, que había vuelto a ser abierta, esta vez estrepitosamente. Un joven de más o menos nuestra edad se encontraba apoyado con elegancia en el marco de la puerta, dejando que los mechones rebeldes de pelo negro azulado le cayeran sobre los ojos, de un color azul tormentoso.

Collins y Malfoy dejaron de pelearse a la vista del recién llegado.

.-¡Pero si es el otro desaparecido! –exclamó la chica con una enorme sonrisa– ¡Pasa de una vez, Black!

El llamado Black alzó la cabeza con arrogancia y esbozó una media sonrisa.

.-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Collins?

Malfoy suspiró cansinamente.

.-¿Quien va a ser si no? Por cierto, ¿qué quieres?

Black se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de volver a hablar.

.-Albert está en uno de los primeros vagones, te estaba buscando Dorian, aunque por supuesto ahora que he encontrado a la bella Neith también ella se viene con nosotros.

.-¿Por qué tu lo digas, no? Ala, yo me largo

Solté una risilla imperceptible al ver como la muchacha los dejaba plantados.

.-No ha cambiado ¿eh? –soltó el moreno sin despegar la vista del ojigris. Ni se había enterado de que yo también estaba en el vagón.

.-Eso parece –Malfoy sonrió y acto seguido atravesó la puerta que segundos había atravesado su amiga. Black lo siguió y al momento volví a quedar solo, sin más compañía que mis pensamientos.

_**& & &**_

.-¡Bienvenidos jóvenes aprendices al castillo Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería!

El subdirector Dumbledore, un hombre bastante anciano, que ya entonces portaba su larga barba por esa época aún de color castaño rojizo, nos dio la bienvenida en el Gran Hall de entrada.

.-Cuando crucéis esas puertas seréis el centro de atención de todo el colegio y delante de vuestros compañeros seréis seleccionados para una de las cuatro casas. Seréis Gryffindor si sois valientes, a Slytherin irán los astutos y ambiciosos, a Ravenclaw los inteligentes y a Hufflepuff las sobras, digo los leales compañeros.

Pocos llegaron a entender el desliz de Dumbledore, pero los que lo hicieron esbozaron sendas sonrisas maliciosas. El viejo se había sonrojado hasta la punta de la nariz y cuando volvió a hablar, solo se escuchó una especie de balbuceo antes de que las pesadas puertas se abrieran silenciosamente, revelando la magnifica bóveda del Gran Comedor.

Muchos de mis compañeros murmuraron asombrados, pero yo pude escuchar como Malfoy le decía a alguno de sus amigos que el salón de fiestas de su mansión de Suecia era mil veces mejor. Sonreí ante la fanfarronada y me apresuré a entrar en el Comedor.

La mesa de los profesores estaba presidida por un hombre de aspecto delicado, calvo excepto por algunos mechones de pelo blanco y con el rostro marcado por las arrugas de la edad. A su lado se sentaban el resto de los profesores, a excepción de una silla vacía a su derecha, la que supuse ocuparía Dumbledore.

El subdirector regresaba ahora con un viejo sombrero deshilachado, que colocó cuidadosamente sobre un taburete.

Después de unos segundos comenzó a cantar algo sobre los fundadores y las cualidades que tan acertadamente había descrito antes Dumbledore. No presté demasiada atención ya que un niño, claramente hijo de muggles, había empezado a hiperventilar al ver a un sombrero hablar.

.-Ahí tenemos al primer Hufflepuff del año –susurró Black. Malfoy y otro chico más rieron, mientras Collins le pegaba un codazo en las costillas al que había dicho el comentario.

Cuando el asustado niño se calmó, la ceremonia comenzó.

.-Avery, Albert

El joven de tez negra que antes había reído con Malfoy y Black se separó de la fila y se sentó en la banqueta, colocándose el sombrero.

.-¡Slytherin!

La mesa de la izquierda estalló en aplausos y vítores.

.-Lástima –oí que alguien murmuraba por detrás de mi- Albergaba la esperanza de no ir sola a la casa que me tocase.

.-Oh venga Collins, haz un esfuerzo, vente con nosotros a Slyth... –pero el joven no pudo terminar, ya que fue llamado en ese mismo momento.

.-Black, Odín –el moreno avanzó hasta el taburete con seguridad y aplomo, como si fuese el rey del castillo.

.-Slytherin –se quitó el picudo sombrero con una sonrisa de superioridad y se dispuso a ocupar su sitio en la mesa de las serpientes, al lado de Avery.

Bibian Bottle fue a Hufflepuff y Ethan Carter a Ravenclaw. Luego le tocó el turno a la que había sido mi compañera de vagón por unos instantes.

.-Collins, Neith –llamó Dumbledore.

.-Es tu última oportunidad, Neith, estarás con los que en verdad te aprecian y respetan... –la intentó persuadir de nuevo.

.-No pienso pedirle que me ponga en ningún sitio, Belcebius, que me ponga donde debo estar y punto –dijo apresuradamente antes de sentarse en el taburete. Cuando ya tenía el sombrero seleccionador puesto aún se pudo oír con claridad el murmullo enfadado del rubio.

.-¡Que no me llames Belcebius! Maldita sea, haz lo que te de la gana.

Los labios de Neith se movieron silenciosamente hasta formar la frase de "eso es lo que pienso hacer". La contestación fue un furioso bufido.

.-¡Gryffindor! –la mesa más alejada de la puerta, la de la derecha, dio una calurosa bienvenida a su nuevo miembro. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Neith miró una última vez a Malfoy y se fue a su sitio.

Los niños siguieron siendo llamados; tres fueron a Hufflepuff, incluido el niño que se había quedado shockeado antes, cuatro a Ravenclaw y uno a Gryffindor.

.-Malfoy, Belcebius Dorian

El rubio se dirigió hacia la banqueta no sin antes haberle dado un fuerte golpe con el hombro a un pelirrojo que se interponía en su camino. El chico hizo un gesto de dolor pero no dijo nada, dejándolo pasar tranquilamente.

.-¡Slytherin!

Dos chicos más, que fueron a Hufflepuff, y mi turno.

.-Riddle, Tom Marvolo

Notando las miradas de todo el gran comedor sobre mí, fui con paso seguro hasta la banqueta y me puse el sombrero con elegancia. Me tapaba los ojos así que perdí contacto con el resto del mundo, pero ni me importó ya que de repente una voz procedente del sombrero acaparó toda mi atención.

_.-Valla, valla, aquí tenemos a alguien que yo tenía muchas ganas de ver... tu casa es segura, ¿deseas alguna en especial antes de que diga mi decisión y sea demasiado tarde?_

_.-Slytherin si es posible_

_.-Nuestras opiniones concuerdan Riddle, y Slytherin serás_. ¡SLYTHERIN!

Me saqué el sombrero sonriente y me fui a mi mesa. Black y Avery se presentaron rápidamente, felicitándome.

.-Esto... perdona el insulto del tren, no sabía quien eras. Mi nombre es Dorian, Dorian Malfoy.

Lo miré fijamente, pero acepté sus disculpas, había caído en la casa adecuada y mi futuro iba por buen camino.

.-No pasa nada, pero que no vuelva a repetirse -contesté con una sonrisa- Yo soy Tom.

Pero aun quedaban dos chicos por seleccionar. El muchacho pelirrojo al que Malfoy había golpeado antes y otra joven, pelirroja también.

.-Weasley, Amadeus

El chico se probó el sombrero, que al instante gritó:

.-¡Gryffindor!

.-Weasley, Elektra

.-¡Gryffindor!

El director se levantó de su asiento y pidió silenció con las manos alzadas. Los alumnos tardaron un momento en darse cuenta del gesto y muchos de los antiguos miembros, en especial de Slytherin le mandaron miradas socarronas.

.-Bienvenidos alumnos, yo soy Armando Dippet y seré vuestro director. Quería avisar a los alumnos que después del toque de queda no podréis salir de vuestras respectivas salas comunes pues, nuestro querido celador, Apollyon Pringle...

.-Querido sobretodo, no sabes bien como lo quiero yo... -dijo con voz agria un alumno unos años mayor. Se parecía sospechosamente a Odín, debían ser hermanos. La confirmación me llego segundos después.

.-¿Que pasa Corsarius? ¿Te pilló con alguna chica?- murmuró Odín en voz baja.

.-Cierra la boca enano, ya te tocará –replicó el otro masajeándose el hombro, como recordando algo.

Alguien los mandó callar y todas las miradas volvieron a estar puestas en el director.

.-... tiene plenos derechos de castigar como crea necesario a los alumnos que coja fuera de hora merodeando por los pasillos. Por otra parte recordaros que el bosque prohibido, esta vedado para todos los alumnos, y el viejo Ogg tiene estrictas órdenes de entregar a cualquiera que entre en el bosque. Sin más anuncios... ¡a comer!

Los estudiantes no se hicieron de rogar, y en cuanto la comida apareció ante nosotros se pusieron a devorar como si llevasen días sin comer. Yo me quedé unos minutos estático, incapaz de creer que hubiera tanta comida junta en un mismo sitio.

.-Ey Tom, reacciona. ¿Quieres tarta? –reí al ver como Avery cortaba un trozo pequeño de la mencionada tarta y se servía el resto en su plato, armando aún más escándalo alrededor nuestra.

.-Oye, que asco que no halla ninguna tia de nuestro curso en nuestra casa ¿no? –dijo entre bocado y bocado.

.-Bah, con Neith es más que suficiente...-desdeño Dorian, acompañando sus palabras con un movimiento de mano.

.-¿Neith? –pregunté yo- Pero esa es una Gryffindor...

Odín y Dorian rieron.

.-Esa es más Slytherin que nosotros cuatro juntos, compañero. Solo que es terca como un hipogrifo, dijo que no iba a venir a Slytherin y vaya si lo ha cumplido.

Me quedé pensativo unos instantes y luego me uní a mis nuevos amigos al festín

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

.-Parece que los Weasley y los Malfoy ya se llevaban mal en tu época ¿no? Aunque supongo que con lo del asunto de la pureza de sangre... -reflexionó Harry, que aunque estaba muy interesado en el relato no pudo evitar interrumpir al otro mago.

Voldemort sacudió la cabeza, dejando escapar una sonora carcajada.

.-Te equivocas Potter. De aquella los Weasley aun no se habían convertido en traidores y como te dije antes, aun se encontraban entre las familias más poderosas y adineradas del país.

.-¿Los Weasley adinerados? –preguntó el ojiverde estupefacto.

.-Si... la bancarrota de los pelirrojos sucedió varios años más adelante. De aquella Dorian odiaba a Amadeus porque había convencido a su hermana, Elektra, para que rechazara su oferta de ir con él a una fiesta de presentación en sociedad que había tenido lugar unos meses antes. Nunca se lo perdonó.

.-Hablas de Malfoy como si te importara... –observó Harry astutamente, dispuesto a averiguar todo lo posible de su eterno Némesis.

Los rojizos ojos del Lord se entrecerraron, como evaluando que respuesta dar. Después de unos minutos volvió a hablar.

.-Dorian y Odín, al igual que Neith e incluso Albert fueron muy importantes para mi. Los chicos se convirtieron en mis lugartenientes, jamás les puse un crucio encima y velé por su seguridad hasta el día de su muerte. Neith en cambio... es otra historia –tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se volvió a sumir en los recuerdos, que llegaban en manadas hasta él.

Harry, silencioso por la información que no terminaba de digerir, dejó que prosiguiera.

.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

La sala de Slytherin era una sala alargada situada como supongo ya sabrás, en las mazmorras. El techo y las paredes eran de dura piedra desnuda y varias lámparas colgaban del techo dándole un aspecto aún más lúgubre. Pero todo cambió cuando la puerta secreta se cerró al dejar paso al último de los alumnos.

.-Solo los Slytherin pueden ver la verdadera naturaleza de la sala. Salazar era un hombre muy celoso de su privacidad –explicó el prefecto de quinto, Corsarius, ante nuestras miradas atónitas.

El salón, que antes ofrecía un aspecto tétrico y hortera se había convertido en una agradable sala donde el fuego crepitaba alegremente y las estanterías repletas de libros y juegos llenaban las paredes, acompañando a bellos cuadros mágicos y elegantes tapices. Los sillones frente al fuego lucían cómodos y acogedores, colocados encima de una gran alfombra persa tapaba la fría piedra del suelo.

.-Creo que me va a gustar estar aquí –dije tumbándome cuan largo era en uno de los sofás. Una niña de segundo lanzó un grito de protesta ante mi postura, pero la ignoré y seguí hablando con Dorian, que me contaba algo sobre la liga de Quidditch que se organizaba en la escuela.

La gente fue yéndose progresivamente a la cama, hasta que al final solo quedamos los de primero y una pareja de séptimo, que tampoco tardó en marcharse.

.-Chicos, yo os recomendaría que os acostarais ya. Mañana tendréis mucho que hacer, pero vosotros decidís, no os voy a dar órdenes –dijo ella antes de desaparecer por una puerta de madera oscura.

Tras mirarnos unos instantes comprendimos que también nosotros estábamos muertos de sueño así que nos levantamos y nos metimos en la habitación en la que se leía el cartel de: Primer año.

Era una habitación circular, que contaba con baño, chimenea propia y varios armarios y estantes para cada uno. Nuestros baúles y demás pertenencias ya se encontraban allí. De pronto, de la nada salió un enorme y peludo gato negro con la punta de la cola violeta y una ralla de pelo del mismo color cruzándole el ojo izquierdo, que bufaba furiosamente.

.-Tranquilo Scar, soy yo –llamó Albert mientras se agachaba y lo cogía en brazos.

.-Quita ese minino de mi vista, Avery –gruño Odín, dejándose caer con elegancia en la cama que había elegido para si, una de que estaban más cerca del lavabo.

.-No es un gato, estúpido, es un kneazle, y apuesto a que es más inteligente que tú, pedazo de imbécil

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa ante la ridícula escena me eché a reír, sorprendiéndome a mi mismo, pues era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que reía tantas veces seguidas en un mismo día.

Abert y Odín empezaron a echarse en cara todos los trapos sucios del pasado que se le iban ocurriendo, Malfoy de vez en cuando intervenía, ayudando primero a uno y luego a otro, riendo a carcajada limpia. Finalmente, el cansancio nos pudo, y sin cambiarnos siquiera de ropa nos metimos entre las suaves sábanas para rendirnos ante Morfeo.

**_& & &_**

_.-_Bueno, ¿y que creéis que haremos hoy? –pregunte mordisqueando una tostada y mirando de reojo el horario que unos minutos antes nos había entregado la jefa de nuestra casa, la profesora Lizard, que impartía clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

.-¿Para que preocuparse? Lo descubriremos en unos minutos, relájate Riddle que es el primer día –dijo Black con indiferencia.

.-Por cierto... has venido a parar a Slytherin, lo que quiere decir que eres un sangre limpia, pero yo nunca había oído hablar antes de ti ni de tu apellido... –me provocó Dorian, con los ojos emitiéndole suaves destellos plateados.

Durante un tiempo me quedé callado, no sabiendo exactamente que contestar. El sombrero seleccionador había dejado muy claro que mi lugar era la casa de las serpientes, pero yo sabía que era imposible que mi padre fuera un brujo ya que no figuraba en ningún listado. Sopesando las opciones me acabé decidiendo por la verdad.

.-He vivido toda mi vida en un orfanato... muggle –Avery ahogó un grito y Black se atragantó con la comida- Mi madre murió al nacer yo, y nunca he sabido quien es mi padre...

.-¿Eso quiere decir que no sabías que eras un mago hasta recibir la carta? –instó Malfoy en voz baja. Asentí lentamente y desvié la viste en otra dirección. Los Ravenclaw comían en silencio, leyendo el periódico de la mañana los más jóvenes y repasando los apuntes del año anterior ,los de grados superiores.

.-Eso es... interesante –dijo el ojiazul. Miré a Odín fijamente, incapaz de creer que estuvieran reaccionando tan bien ante la información que les acababa de revelar. Al ver mi mirada escrutadora Black sonrió y se explicó:

.-Quiero decir, si lo que dices es cierto eso significa que Riddle era también un mago, aunque desconocido por la sociedad, o que tu sangre materna es tan poderosa que ha anulado a la muggle.

Me quedé pensativo un momento, lo que decía mi compañero tenía coherencia, pero eso me situaba en otro dilema, ¿Quién era mi madre?


End file.
